The Magnetic Flame Trilogy: Battleships
by Animal Urges
Summary: Erik needs a place to lay low after trying to kill Dr. Trask and the one mutant he knows he can rely on is Clara, a woman whom he's had a very physical past with. The more they stay together, the more their past comes back as one wants to venture into something more while the other just wants pleasure.
1. Past Lover

The day was a nice, warm kind of nostalgic day. The kind where you would look back on a cold winter's morning and remember the sun on your skin and how it instantly warmed you up but not to the point that it burned you. This was the perfect kind of day to go out hiking in the woods in Clara's mind. She gripped onto her bag and glanced around as she enjoyed the solitude of what nature brought with miles between her and the next town. Her legs gave off a slow burn but she still ventured further as she wished to be at her meeting point before it was too late.

A sound from the right made her turn just in time to see a deer jumping and running away from her. The sight was beautiful but something in her stomach made her stop as she took in the surroundings around her. She couldn't see who was out there but she sensed someone was watching her. Clara formed her jaw into a tight line before she felt something roughly push her down the trail.

The impact caught her off guard but not enough to send her falling over as she turned and threw a punch at her intruder but it only grazed him. Instinct told her to take out her knife by her hip but the second she touched it, she knew that was a big mistake. The knife came flying out of her hands just as her back was pinned to the nearest tree as the knife was placed lightly at her neck.

Clara took in a couple of pants as she stared into the bluish-grey eyes of her intruder, his eyes still hard as metal after all these years. She slowly smirked at him as she got comfortable by the tree.

"Hello, Erik"

"Clara…" Erik's eyes gazed downward at her body before he looked back up at her eyes, "Long time, no see"

Clara shrugged, "That's what prison will do to you once you kill a President"

Erik eased off of her as he stated, "You know that's not how it happened, you were there, remember?"

"Of course, I do" Clara pushed herself off of the tree, "You told me to run out the safe door while they arrest you, and now you are here. After all these years, I saw this moment happening"

"When?"

"About three days ago" Clara answered.

"Three days ago and I still got the upper hand in this fight?" Erik asked.

"Maybe I let you" Clara straightened herself up before she continued down the trail, "You always loved to be in control"

Erik gave off a smile but immediately hid it as he continued to follow the blonde mutant along her hiking path. He has been in Poland for nearly several days now, trying to find where Clara had hidden herself away in. When she was by his side, the pair always said that Poland was their safe spot to run to if things should go badly. He never knew that after all these years, she would still be here, waiting for him. He glanced up to the sky as the tall trees shaded them from the unwanting eyes of the sun before he took only a couple of strides before he was by her side once more.

"Why are you here?" Clara asked.

"You can see into the future, you tell me" Erik told her.

Clara scoffed, "I can only see the future when I gaze into fire, you know that"

Erik teased, "So you saw me coming back into your life once more but you never once thought about to venture further?"

"Sometimes it works that way" Clara glances over to him, "Sometimes it doesn't"

Erik smirked before he liked his lips and responded, "I need a place to lay low for a while. Maybe for a long while considering how much of an extent I did on America"

Clara said slowly, "And you believe that I have space in my cabin for you?"

"You always do" Erik said in a low, sultry voice that made Clara stop, "We never were the type to be in different beds"

Clara felt the burning feeling in her cheeks as she tried her best to summon up the same smooth attitude as him as she said, "Times have changed, Erik"

"Not all things" Erik smirked as he took out a lighter and flicked it on as the tiny flame danced around her, "Tell me, doll… what do you see in our future"

Clara rubbed her lips together before she glanced down to the flame as she could easily see her and Erik tangled in the sheets of her cabin. He was thrusting into her as she moved her head back and opened her mouth into a moan as her toes curled in. Her hands were roaming his body as she could see him watching her with a look of desire written all over his face. Clara wanted to continue watching but Erik put away the flame and hid the lighter in his pocket. She glanced up and stared at him as she could see her body calling out to him as it always had time and time before.

"I saw what we would normally do in the past" Clara answered honestly.

Erik displayed a smirk that shows that he sort of knew where the future would lead to, "I seem to recall that you liked doing the things we do... now that we're alone, I'd figured you would like it even more"

"You always liked having an audience" Clara rolled her eyes as she remembered trying to keep her voice down so that none of their other friends would hear them but that only made Erik want to pleasure her more.

He then leaned in close until his breath was masking her face, "Not as much as I enjoyed having you around me"


	2. Small Town in Poland

"So what have you been doing in all these years?" Erik asked as the car rumbled through the broken road, his arm placed over his bag as he gazed out of the window.

Clara shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road as she said, "Just stayed in Poland as I heard about your trial overseas. I was sort of at a standstill of not knowing where to go once you were placed inside the Pentagon but I decided to stay here. The place grew on me"

"As I hoped it would" Erik waved out his hand to the rushing green passing by them, "I knew the forest trail hikes, the mountains, and even the quiet farmlands would grow on you"

Clara took this chance to look over to him, "So you knew I would stay here after what happened to you"

Erik didn't even have to say anything as he turned and gave her that magnetic look that would just drive her wild. Clara couldn't help but blush once more as she turned back to watching the road as she drove back to her house. She didn't know what it was with Erik but whenever she was with him, it almost felt like she was having a high school crush. She stayed quiet as she passed a truck on the lonesome road, now itching to get home. The familiar feeling of her insides light up with fire came back into her as she straightened herself up and tried to listen to the Polish radio station.

Erik glanced back to the road, "Did you ever kept in contact with everyone else?"

Clara felt her eyes drop down for a moment before she shook her head, "I tried as much as I could but then I started to lose contact with most of them. Others just thought it would be better to not reach out to each other anymore, but I saw you found Mystique"

"Yes, I found her" Erik mused for a moment, "Never thought that we would be on opposite sides"

Clara glanced back into her rearview mirror, "Who knows what goes on within that woman's head"

Clara's only met Mystique for about a month before she had just randomly upped and left the manor that Erik had all the mutants stay in. Sure she was reserved but there were small moments where she would even let Clara in and actually have a conversation with her. She felt the sudden rush of the wind as from the corner of her eye she noticed Erik had rolled down his window and was sticking out his hand into the free air. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as she saw how free he looked. Clara smiled as she turned back to the road and took a turn towards town.

Clara cleared her throat, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I just went from town to town and asked your name and showed your picture until someone told me about your favorite hiking trail"

"You looked that hard for me?" Clara asked before something dawned on her, "Why? You planning on trying to find the others again?"

"The others are dead, Clara" Erik mumbled, "Every single one of them"

Clara almost felt like her head had rolled off of her shoulders as she turned back to him, "What?! How?"

Erik felt anger well up inside of him before he took in a deep breath and said, "Trask did it. He was experimenting on our kind for most likely as long as I have been imprisoned. I had my suspicions but hearing it from Logan has made it come true"

Clara furrowed her eyebrows together, "Who's Logan?"

Erik blinked a couple of times before he shook his head, "Nevermind, how much further till your house?"

"Nearly seven more minutes" Clara said as they passed through the small town she calls home.

Everyone outside just walked along the big main strip of their town, greeting each other, even from passing cars. Clara couldn't help but feel slightly normal to all of these people but she knew better than that, she's lived through a tragedy of what happens when one becomes too comfortable. Her parents thought the same way back in their hometown before her mother had accidentally used her power in public, thinking no one was watching. Later that night, the police came and dragged her parents away from her as a man in a clean suit told her that she was to remain at an orphanage from then on. She was 10 at the time and to this day, it still haunts her as she didn't know what the government had done to her parents and now secretly hoped that nothing bad happened to them as what this Trask man has done to other mutants like her.

"I wonder how many mutants are in this town" Erik broke the silence.

"I never even bothered to ask" Clara said as she drove down a road where there were only spaced out houses, "I couldn't risk blowing my own cover"

Erik smirked as he turned back to her, "That's always been inside of you, Clara, your instinct to fade into whatever situation you find yourself in. I sometimes felt like you were more adaptable than Mystique"

Clara knew this was a big compliment, coming from the man who basically taught her everything she knew. She turned to Erik as she noticed that his eyes were still lingering on her as she said, "Glad you're pleased"

"Don't be" Erik suddenly told her as he glanced back outside, "I know I've disappointed you every once in a while"

A breath got caught in her throat as she tried to pretend that she didn't hear his last comment. She knew that he was referring to with Clara wanting Erik to openly display his affections toward her but every time she thought that it would happen, Erik would wake up one day and practically pretended that she didn't mean anything to him. She snuck a glance over to him as the man watched the houses pass by in rushing colors and taking in the smell of the tress. Clara turned back to the road as she felt herself mentally reminding herself that Erik was never the type to want a relationship with any girl and she was no different; whether being a mutant or not. This time around, she was going to play by Erik's rules and not let this fling get to her head and hopefully by then Erik will see what kind of a strong woman she really is.


	3. Long Time

_**Warning: sexual content**_

"We're here, finally"

"Looks cozy" Erik said as he stepped into the small cabin.

"I've been adjusting it every now and then but I'm glad you like it" Clara smirked as she heard the door close. Erik turned around just in time to see Clara morph fire from nothing before she tossed it into the fireplace already staked with wood.

"Do you think that was wise?" Erik questioned.

Clara spread out her arms and waved them around as she gave off a playful twirl, "My neighbors are both a mile apart; one are some old couple and the other is just someone who rents out their home to anyone who wants to visit Poland-"

"Doesn't matter" Erik quickly told her, "That was reckless and most people get caught whenever they think nobody's watching them. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Clara rolled her eyes as her back was still turned to Erik. She hated this side of him, always telling her what to do like as if she was some sort of child.

"I see you've been stocking up with your food" Erik noted as he tried to change the subject.

Clara turned back toward him, "Like I said, I saw that you were coming"

"And how long do you think I will be staying?" Erik asked as he took a step closer to her.

Clara felt her stomach turn into a vicious knot as her mind raced back to the vision she saw in the fire just a little over an hour ago. She cleared her throat and said, "The future is always changing, even if I could see a vision of you walking out my door, it could also not happen if you decide to change your mind"

Erik gave her a small smile as he remembered catching her at night sitting in front of the fireplace, even when it was sweltering hot as she watched visions pass by almost like as if they were stories being told to her and her alone.

"I almost forgot to ask" Erik stopped himself before he stared into her green eyes, "Are you seeing someone?"

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend" Erik quickly asked.

Clara's eyebrows slowly furrowed as she said, "No-"

"Good" Erik replied as he closed off the space in between them.

Clara let out a gasp as Erik brought her to the nearest wall and kissed her slowly but deeply. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as she felt his hands roam over her body. Her neck and cheeks started to heat up in a blush she felt burn inside of her ever since she saw the vision of him coming back into her life. Clara brought up her hands and snaked them through his hair as he almost buckled down as Erik traced his tongue across her lips. Clara moaned into the kiss before Erik parted and looked down to her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I missed you, doll" Erik let out in a husky voice, sending her heart into a flip.

Before Clara could respond, Erik picked her up and brought her into her room. The blonde mutant was thrown onto the bed as she bounced and glanced up to see Erik had torn off his shirt and climbed back on top of her. He let his lips hover over her own lips for a split second before he traced them down to her neck and kissed her in a tender spot he has been begging to kiss all these years. Clara let out a moan as she brought her hands onto his hips and leaned him into her body, already feeling that Erik was getting hard as she smiled into his shoulder.

Erik leaned back onto his knees and pulled off her shirt and tossed it over to the other side before coming back down for a passionate kiss. Clara sucked in a deep breath when she felt Erik's hand on top of her breast as he gave a firm squeeze. He opened his eyes and smiled wickedly as he could tell that she has been yearning for his touch for a long while. Erik took this time to pull off her sports bra and relished on gazing upon Clara's breast. Clara playfully bit her lip as she started to unfasten his belt before she noticed that the belt, button, and zipper of his pants came undone by themselves.

Clara pouted, "That's my favorite thing to do to you"

"I know" Erik said in his dark voice, "You always were such a tease"

Clara giggled as Erik slammed his lips down hard onto hers, sucking the bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbling on them. She groaned into his mouth as she felt her pants being pulled down as Erik grinded his naked body onto hers. Her eyes gazed onto him as Erik kept his closed as he began to trail kisses all over her shoulders and neck. A faint smile brimmed onto her lips as she realized how much Erik missed holding onto her. He never was a person of words but she could tell that he liked her in the same extent that she felt the same way about him.

Erik's eyes suddenly opened to reveal the animal-like instinct that Clara knew too well and actually enjoyed from time to time. He pulled off of her, flipped Clara over and before she could brace herself for what was to happen next; Erik entered into her at full force. Clara slammed her eyes shut and gasped as Erik gave another slow but powerful thrust into her, the pressure of him made her head become dizzy as she gripped onto the sheets. Erik gripped one hand onto her shoulder and the other on her waist as she gasped out his name only making Erik drive deep inside of her once again. Over the course of his disappearance into his imprisonment she did have a couple of suitors over the years but they weren't like Erik, for he was his own kind of sexual partner that could make you bend to his will as easily as he could bend metal.


	4. Morning Omelettes

Erik stirred slightly as a beam of light shone on his face, he rolled over and rubbed his eye with the back of his fist and reached out to the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes to see that Clara was no longer on the bed with him. He picked up his head and listened to the crackling of fire in the other room, no doubt she used her gift instead of just lighting up the fireplace normally. Erik slightly groaned as he looked over to the clock and noticed that it read 10:20 in the morning; the longest he's ever been asleep for a long time. He then swung his legs over the bed and picked himself up off of the mattress as he grabbed onto his pair of pants on the floor.

He stepped into the next room and easily spot the blonde with her back towards him, making some breakfast. He could tell that she was up for a while now considering how she was in new clothes and her hair was still damp from the shower. Erik remembered how she loved to go on morning runs even if she stayed up all night having sex with him. That's what he loved about her, she had this boundless energy that no one seemed to be able to take away from her.

A sharp intake from Clara made him snap out of his wandering mind as he noticed that she was cradling her hand. She moved around just enough for him to see that she had cut herself before she waved her hand and fire appeared on her other hand. Clara placed her hand on top of her cut as she breathed a sigh of relief.

When she took her hand off of the other one, the cut was gone from her hand. Erik stared at the healed skin before he glanced up to her and noticed that she was looking at him.

Erik took this time to slowly walk more into the room and sit on the barstool in front of her.

"What are you going to tell me to not heal myself also?" Clara challenged.

Erik shrugged, "There's no point in reminding you if you already know what I am about to say. Still, it is exhausting to keep on repeating myself when you know full well what I'm about to say"

"You've only been back for almost 24 hours now and you are already tired of lecturing me?" Clara smirked as she took a dish towel and wiped the blood off of her blade before sticking it into the sink.

Erik sighed, "Like taking care of a baby"

Clara's smile widened as her back was turned to him before she said, "Then why do you nickname me doll?"

"Because baby would mean something" Erik told her without missing a second.

"Right" Clara turned around with two omelettes in her hands before walking over to Erik, "Because who would want to be with the infamous _Magneto_ still at large in the States?"

Erik turned and gave her a challenging look before Clara rolled her eyes and made a motion as if she was locking her lips together before picking up her fork to eat. Erik couldn't help but shake his head and scoff at her. For someone who was just four years younger than him, she acts more like a teenager than anyone he's ever met. But the youthfulness seems to drive him in as he glanced back to Clara as she took a sip from her coffee. Erik slowly did the same and wasn't at all surprised to see that it was mixed perfectly the way he liked it.

He tried to pretend to not notice as he cleared his throat and started to eat the food that was presented to him. Erik had to stifle a moan from how delicious the omelette actually tasted, he was even surprised that she even presented omelette to him in the first place. He heard a giggle coming from right next to him and noticed that it was Clara who tried to keep a straight face around him.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Erik asked.

"I dated a chef for nearly two years" Clara shrugged as she brought a piece to her lips, "Eventually you stop wanting the man to cook for you and surprise him for a change"

Erik laughed, "And did the first meal go as planned?"

Clara turned and glared at him as Erik turned back to the food and continued to dig in. Even though she did have power over fire, it didn't seem to work in her favor whenever she wanted to cook. He remembered how everything just seemed to taste burnt even though the chicken went up in flames only for a split second.

"I got better over the years" Clara waved her hand around, "In case you haven't noticed"

"Yes, and it is delicious and edible for once" Erik commented.

Clara was about to say something smart when she noticed a glint of a refracted sunlight danced across the walls. She turned just as Erik did as she made her way over to the door and peeked out of the curtain. She turned back around to notice that Erik had already moved and was placing himself by the door.

Clara scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Will you stop that? You're not that famous, you know"

"Who is it?" Erik barked out.

"Just a friend" Clara placed a hand on the doorknob as she ushered to Erik, "Sit back down before I run out screaming that you're an intruder"

This time, Erik rolled his eyes as he stated, "You would, too"

Clara playfully smirked at him before she opened up the door wide enough with a smile on her face, "Dzień dobry, Melanie!"

"Dzień dobry!" Melanie appeared at the door and hugged her, "I am so happy you are getting the hang of it now. I am sorry for calling you so early"

Clara shook her head and waved her off, "Don't worry, I was up before you even called"

"Oh good!" Melanie nodded, "Is it here?"

"Yes, yes" Clara took a step back as she said, "Come in! Let me go get your bag for you"

"Thank you" Melanie stepped in but then stopped short when she noticed Erik sitting back at the counter like Clara had told him to, "You have a visitor"

Clara smiled as she said, "Apparently, I do. This is… Henrik; Henrik this is Melanie"

Erik got up as he made his way over to Melanie and reached out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you"

"An American" Melanie seemed impressed as she turned to Clara, "From your past?"

"We've been friends for a while now" Clara told her but Erik could see the hint of a blush over her cheeks before she pointed to the other room, "Let me go get your bag for you"

Melanie nodded as she said, "Okay"

Erik watched Clara left before he turned back to her and said, "So how long have you known Clara?"

"Probably ever since she moved here" Melanie shook her head, "She had her first job at my father's business"

Erik nodded as if he was impressed and placed his hands in his pockets, "That's very nice of you that you kept in contact"

"I could say the same for you" Melanie told him before she quickly changed the subject, "Tell me, Henrik, how long are you planning on staying?"

Erik thought for a moment before he just shrugged, "I honestly don't have any idea, why?"

"Because my boyfriend will be back in a couple of days and I would love to have you meet him" Melanie told him, "What do you say?"


	5. Laying Low

"You said yes?!" Clara let out the second Melanie's car disappeared, "What happened to laying low for a while, Erik?"

Erik shrugged, "Laying low is all about blending in as well, plus she caught me by surprise if you haven't really noticed"

Clara glanced down to Erik laying across her couch with his hands over his head, still shirtless. She rolled her eyes and glanced back out of the window before turning away from the front of the door. She honestly had no idea what was going on between the two when she came back into the room with Melanie's makeup bag, all she saw was her friend giggling and nearly jumping up and down on her feet and Erik seeming pleased with himself. At first instinct, Clara was getting jealous of Melanie as she thought the pair were flirting with each other but then Melanie had blurted out the plans to Clara. Clara groaned as she moved over and started to pick up the plates and cleaning up.

"I thought you would be happy about this sort of thing"

Clara gave off a light note, "I would if it wasn't Melanie whom you just agreed to make plans with"

"What's so bad about her?" Erik straightened up and peeked over the couch to Clara, "She seems nice"

"Yes, she is" Clara nodded, "But she also has been trying to play matchmaker for the past three months with me before you just conveniently walked through the door"

Erik shrugged, "Lucky me, I guess"

Clara smirked, "I thought you don't _want_ a relationship"

"I don't"

"Then you better chase Melanie down before she goes home and calls her boyfriend" Clara stated.

Still, as she said all of these things, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies of hope dance around her stomach with excitement. She's always wanted a third person to give Erik that push that he needed to realize what a great woman that Clara could be for him and Melanie seemed to have done it in record time. Clara gasped slightly when she felt hands on her hips as Erik moved her away from the sink to finish washing the dishes for her. Clara picked up the towel and started to wipe her hands as she let her eyes rest on Erik a moment longer than she should have. Inside, she had hoped that the reason Erik had said yes was because he too was harboring the same feelings for her as well.

"So what did she have in mind?" Clara asked.

"She wanted to go and see a new movie coming out" Erik told her.

Clara raised her eyebrow, "And _**that**_ didn't sound like a romantic date to you? If I had mentioned that you would've told me to not get the wrong idea"

"It's all about blending in" Erik turned to her, "And she just saw me in your house, shirtless and had no idea that I was even coming into town. _Clearly_ she's heard about me that you haven't led on"

Clara scoffed, "Please, Melanie was ecstatic to hear a woman from the States was coming to stay at her father's cabin. She practically stayed here for four hours on her first visit to collect the bill"

Erik turned off the faucet and lifted up his hand, making Clara hand over the washcloth. Together, they walked out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. Erik picked up his bag and started to go through the small belongings that he had brought with him. Clara pulled the blankets up and sprawled onto her red bedsheets and watched him collect his things. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his toned body as she noticed that she had given him a few scratches on his sides and immediately wondered if Melanie had seen.

"You know you're going to have to wash the sheets, right?" Erik mentioned.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Seriously? We've been doing this for how long and you _still_ have to remind me of things I'm supposed to do after having sex?"

Erik turned and gave her a glinting smile, "I love how to pisses you off"

"Of course you do" Clara blew a strand of blonde hair out of her way as she sat up and glanced down at her hands, "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about us?"

"No"

"Then go ahead and ask" Erik told her as he picked up a towel that she had laid out on the chair next to his bag.

Clara slowly asked her brimming question, "When you said you were planning on laying low for a while, did that mean that you were planning on not using your powers… ever?"

Erik stopped for a moment and glanced down to the wooden floorboards under his feet. He never really thought about giving up on his gift but it seemed like the right thing to do considering all of the damage he has done and not just to Trask but to everyone's eyes Kennedy and Cuba also. His life was made around hunting people and using his powers to his own advantage and even now he wanted to will his mind to bend metal. He glanced back over to Clara who was staring at him expectantly but he could tell that the silence was trying her patience. Erik turned and faced his body towards her, noticing that he was twisting his towel and clothing nervously as he had to answer somehow.

"My powers were the reason why people pinned me to Kennedy's assassination" Erik explained, "People think I killed my own kind, even Charles did, when they heard of the theory of the magic bullet. The one thing that bothered me the most about sitting in my cell was that no one even cared to hear about my side of the story and I knew it was a risky thing to accuse the President of being a mutant even if it meant that I could walk free"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because they would've sent me to my death if I did" Erik told her, "With or without proof. The world is a dangerous place for us, Clara. It is better if we all just use our powers within proximity"

Clara smirked as she wiggled her fingers as fire danced around them, "Even something as cool as playing with fire?"

" _Especially_ something like fire!" Erik shouted out, making Clara jump and cause the flames to disappear, "You may get away with precognition but not your pyrokinesis and self-healing. It is far too dangerous and something you should _**not**_ exercise, even here and especially with your friend like Melanie coming knocking on your door at any moment, understood?"

"Yes" Clara barely let out.

"Good…"

The silence between the two of them seemed almost deafening as Erik stood over the bed where Clara was sitting. Without even speaking, he turned and went into the other room where he closed the door and locked it. Clara let out a sigh as she heard the faucet running as she glanced down to her toes. She had to admit that Erik was right, even if it was almost the complete opposite thing he would've said the last time they met. The Erik she knew loved to see her make her fire do crazy dances and hearing about the future, he encouraged everyone to not hide who they were just because the government hated them. As much as she wanted to ask what had happened in the Pentagon, she knew she had to wait for another time as she got up and slowly started to strip the sheets.


	6. Simple Date

"What on Earth are you wearing?" a voice said from behind her.

Clara turned around to see Melanie quickly shut the door and glance over Clara's wardrobe like it was the most vile thing she has ever seen in her life. Clara's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced down to her tank top and jeans, the typical outfit that she would wear whenever she would go out with Melanie and her boyfriend.

"I was going to put a jean jacket over it-"

"No, no, no, no" Melanie pat Clara's hand away from the jacket as she said, "We're going out with _Henrik,_ remember?"

"I knew this was a double date" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Of course, it is" Melanie let out cheerfully, "Any idiot could see that"

"Not all of them" Clara muttered.

Melanie quickly went over to the closet and started to paw through her belongings, muttering to herself in Polish as Clara plopped back down onto the bed. From outside, she could hear Erik talking to Melanie's boyfriend, Josef, which was more than he has ever talked since their own personal conversation in her bedroom not even a day ago. Things had become oddly weird and quiet between them for nearly the whole day until the phone rang and Melanie had ecstatically yelled into her ear that Josef had come back and would love to go out tomorrow. With everything that had happened, Clara had completely forgot about Erik telling her friend about going out.

Clara blinked back into reality as she said, "What movie are we seeing?"

"Knife in the Water"

"Seriously?" Clara turned to Melanie, "I thought you didn't want to see that film"

Melanie shrugged, "I didn't alone but now I have two people there to make it interesting"

Clara glanced over to the door but she walked over to Melanie and whispered, "Henrik isn't looking for a relationship"

"So then have some fun" Melanie winked, "That's the best part of it all; knowing that someone likes you and pulls you in after all these years. Here! I think this will do"

Clara glanced down to the outfit she handed out and glanced up to her friend, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me" Melanie brought her face close to Clara's, "He'll be all over you within a heartbeat"

Melanie giggled as she tossed the outfit onto the bed and raced out of the room before Clara could say no.

She sighed and stared down out the outfit, the outfit was staring back at her almost as if it too was beckoning for her to put it on. The last thing that Melanie said repeated over and over in her head as the lust seem adrenalize her to like the outfit even more. Clara wrapped her arms around herself and shed off her shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Erik laughed in the other room at Josef's joke as Melanie bowed her head down in embarrassment. A whistle escaped Josef's lips as he looked off of Erik's shoulder, forcing him to turn around to see what was going on. Clara stepped out in a short red dress with soft velvet thigh high boots that showed off her best features. Erik couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down Clara as she made her way over to her friends. Clara gave that slight glint in her eye as she passed him, telling him that she loved the way his eyes roamed on her.

"Well, it's about time" Erik said in a mock voice.

Clara smirked, "Sorry to keep Melanie and Josef waiting, you… not so much"

"You're just very lucky to have the theatre near your house" Josef said as he stepped up and kissed Clara on the cheeks, "How are you, my darling?"

"Things are starting to get interesting" Clara answered honestly but kept her face still as she didn't want to give Erik the benefit of the doubt, "Shall we?"

"Yes!"

Josef and Melanie quickly turned and hurried out the door to their car as Clara took a step but felt a warm hand on her back as Erik whispered into her hair, "You look sexy"

Chills ran over her whole body as a smile gently played on her lips as she said, "I didn't do it for you"

"No?"

"Of course, not" Clara glanced up to him as they left her cabin, "That would mean that I meant something to you"

Erik couldn't help but smirk at what she had just told him as he watched her turn around and close the door and lock it. He glanced over to Melanie and Josef whom were already unlocking the car before Erik followed off of the porch. He went to the passenger seat of the car while Clara came into the backseat where Melanie was waiting for her. Erik closed the door and glanced out the window just in time to see Clara drop her gaze on him and turn towards her friend.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Melanie let out the second the four went into the lit hallway, "What did you think?"

Erik nodded, "It was a very intriguing film, I loved the ending"

"Of course you did" Clara let out.

"I don't know about you guys but I definitely would love a cup of coffee to go along with our discussion about the film" Josef looked over his shoulder, "What do you say we buy these girls a drink?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea" Erik glanced down to Clara as she nodded.

"It's just down the street" Clara informed, "Lead the way"

Melanie smiled and seemed to give off a wink if it wasn't for Josef's shoulder blocking Clara's view as the couple picked up the pace. She felt a slight weight on her shoulders and a body pressed into her side just as she looked up to see Erik had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Just getting comfortable" Erik told her.

Clara didn't know what to do as she felt her cheeks burn from the blush rising to her face. She found it difficult to swallow as she glanced over to her friends laughing and sharing a kiss right in front of her. Her arm moved before she could think about what to do next as they snaked around Erik's waist as she leaned in closer to him as they continued to walk in silence.


	7. Jealousy

Clara smiled over the rim of her cup at her friends on the other side of the table. Melanie and Josef had just started bickering over the movie, leaving her a chance to take a sip of her cool drink. Unsurprisingly, a rough hand had slid onto her bare thigh and laid there for a good moment. Clara glanced down to Erik's hand before gazing up at him as he pretended that he was doing nothing under the table. The feeling of Erik touching her while no one else noticed made her feel this electrifying sensation over her as she hoped that Erik wouldn't try to push this teasing a little bit further.

"Clara…"

She blinked back in surprise as she noticed that all three eyes were watching her, "I'm sorry?"

"I just mentioned the music festival happening next weekend" Melanie explained, "I can't believe you have not told Henrik of this"

"Oh…" Clara glanced over to Erik and shrugged, "You never know with him how long he's planning on sticking around"

Erik leaned back in his seat but placed his arm around her shoulder, "No, but a music festival does sound fun. I would love to stick around for that"

Clara turned to him as she wondered if he was hinting something to her before Josef let out, "It's possibly one of the best traditions this small town has. Some people from neighboring towns come in to join on the fun"

"Is that so?" Erik seemed intrigued.

"Clara made a full of herself the last time" Melanie hinted, "She acted almost like a little hippy child if I remember correctly"

Clara turned and made her lips into a tight line but Melanie kept on going on with the story of how she nearly flirted with every single attractive male and even danced with some. Erik gave off a slow nod and turned to her, almost as if he was impressed but Clara knew better. Even though it was Erik who never wants to have a relationship, he still got jealous whenever Clara would go off and talk to whomever she pleased. Clara avoided everyone's gaze as she took yet another big gulp out of her drink as Melanie's story finally came to an end.

"She can be a wild card when she wants to be" Melanie giggled, "Some guys still come around our favorite hang out spots just to swoon her again"

"Do they now?" Erik asked, not even glancing at Melanie but staring at Clara instead.

Clara shrugged, "It's all fun and games"

"That's what I always say" Josef chuckled before he cleared his throat and said, "Until I found Melanie, of course"

Erik laughed, "I'm going to go get another drink, anyone else want a second?"

Only Josef raised his hand as Clara shook her head before Melanie turned and glared at him, "What do you mean you used to say that?"

Clara bit her lip to stifle another laugh as her eyes drifted up to Erik before they did a double take. Erik was leaning into the bar waiting for his order but his eyes wondered over the woman who was sitting right beside him. Her stomach turned into a hard, cold rock as she saw Erik smile and greet the woman with the same smile that was meant for her only hours ago.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"What is it?"

Clara looked over to the couple who were both about to turn their heads to see Erik when she quickly spoke up, "I just didn't remember if I locked my door or not. That bugs me all the time"

"Of course, you did" Josef said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Remember how you were the last person in my car?

"Um" Clara squinted as she pretended to think for a little bit more before she said, "Oh, yes! I remember"

"That's good" Josef leaned in as he nodded over his shoulder, "Henrik is a nice lad. I like him and think he's a good match for you"

Clara rolled her eyes as she turned to Melanie, "You told him"

"Only what I found" Melanie shrugged as she bit onto her straw.

"Let's not play dumb here" Josef said, "We're all adults and would love to have some fun every now and then. But I'm going to be completely honest with you, Clara, it isn't special unless someone is willing to go to another country to spend some time with the person they care most about"

Clara could only nod as she glanced over to Erik who was sharing a laugh with this mysterious woman as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She formed her jaw as she felt something boil up inside of her as she looked back to the oblivious couple.

"I do hope so" Clara sighed, "Otherwise, it would be a cruel game"

Melanie leaned in, "He did seem kind of handsy with you ever since you put on that dress"

"Thank you for the advice" Clara glanced up as she said, "Don't you think he's taking too long for your drink?"

"Let him take all the time in the world" Josef fanned off, "I want to get in my two cents before he comes back"

"Hmm…" Clara mumbled before something dawned on her, "Oh, no"

A burst of fire erupted from a fireplace not far from her, causing the nearby people to shriek and scatter, Clara stiffened up as she felt just as surprised as everyone else.

Only Erik didn't seem to think so as he finally turned and stared darkly at Clara as Melanie said, "What happened?"

"Did someone spill their alcohol into the fireplace again?"

"Shall we take our leave?" Erik suddenly came up to the table, "If that was just some small gas leak, I don't want to be around for the big one"

Josef's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "No, I guess you're right"

"Come on then" Erik said as he offered his hand to Clara.

She swallowed and took it but wasn't surprised when he gripped her too tight and nearly dragged her onto her feet, "Ouch"

"We're going to have a serious talk when we get home" Erik muttered.

" _ **My**_ home" Clara corrected, "Not yours"

"Whatever you say"

The pair came out into the cool air as Clara pulled her arm out of Erik's grasp and shivered in the cold. She just realized that she had left her coat inside when she noticed that it appeared right in her face. Clara glanced up to see Erik was offering her the coat like as if he was by her side the whole time. As much as she wanted to snatch away her coat, she turned her back and let Erik help her into it's warmth. She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to appear light and friendly like before as she slipped into Josef's car to go back home.


	8. Lust

"What the hell was that back there!" Erik hollered the second he couldn't see Josef's car, "Do you realize what you could have done?"

Clara folded her arms over her chest, "No one suspected anything and that's never happened before. You know that negative emotions make my fire burst out stronger so why even yell at me about that?"

"Because you are a mutant, Clara!" Erik yelled out, "Because everyone in this world fears us! They will stop at nothing to eliminate all of us!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Clara responded back, "We were all living just find in the shadows until you had to make a big scene in Cuba!"

Erik slowly shook his head, "I've paid for my actions over that, I'm still paying for them but what you did tonight nearly cost you your life"

"You really have no idea why I lit up the fireplace, did you?" Clara glared.

"Of course, I do" Erik lifted up his arm, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve. The first thing you see or do is based on your emotions"

"Fuck you!" Clara yelled out but just at that moment, the fireplace lit up beside her like what happened at the bar.

Erik swung his arm over to the fireplace, "See what I mean? You can never hold it in no matter what you do"

"Says the guy who was flirting with that woman at the bar" Clara fought back, "I know you did it to get a reaction out of me! Don't act like the innocent guy anymore, Erik, you've known me long enough to know what pisses me off"

"Me liking other women?"

"You leading me on" Clara waved out her hands and flames came alive on both of them as Erik studied her hands before he glanced up to her.

"Do it"

"Don't think I won't do it" Clara threatened in a dark tone.

Erik chuckled and slowly shook his head as he made his way over to her, "I know you won't… but I will"

Before Clara could respond, Erik grabbed onto the back of her neck and kissed her so rough that it almost hurt.

Clara pressed her hands onto Erik's chest and pushed him away from her as much as she could. She glanced down to his shirt and realized that she didn't even burn him as the kiss made her flames disappear from her hands.

She reached back out and grabbed onto him and started to kiss him hard on the lips. Erik responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his body and gently lifting her up from the ground. He broke apart from her lips and started to trail kisses and bite marks on her neck making Clara moan out in pleasure.

The anger from before still welled inside of her as the fire in the fireplace swirled and acted on a life of it's own. Erik picked her up and pressed her against the wall as she gasped as he lifted up her leg and held her up. She could feel him getting harder as he rubbed up against her as she grabbed onto the back of his collar. Once again, she felt the metal of her boots and dress zipper go down on their own before Erik pulled off both boots, still straddling her up on the wall.

Clara grabbed onto the sides of his face and kissed him with passion once more, she sucked in the bottom part of his lip and nibbled on it wanting to devour the man in front of her. Erik let out a throaty moan as she pulled off his shirt and threw it off somewhere in the room. She dug her nails into him as she bit onto the small flesh of his ear. Erik thrusted into Clara but then realized that he still had on his pants as Clara was still partially clothed. He let out a groan of frustration as he peeled her off of the wall.

She nearly stumbled over her own thrown boots on the ground as Erik grabbed onto her dress and pulled it off of her. She let his eyes roam over her body as he took in how she looked in a bra and panties in the middle of her secluded cabin. Clara took a step forward and started to unbuckle Erik's belt as Erik placed his hands on either side of her arms. She gently undid the zipper as his member slowly moved out from the pants, finally free of the constraints of the clothing he was wearing.

Clara glanced up at him and firmly rubbed her hand over his hard penis as Erik closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. She grabbed on a little tighter and watched at how much constrained pleasure she was giving him as his hands gripped harder onto her arms. His mouth opened into another moan as she went onto tip toes and hovered her lips over his lips for a moment as she whispered, "I want you inside of me"

Erik opened his eyes and stared down at her with the electrifying look as he did the first day he came into her life. She gave him a pleased smile as she knew that this would be fun.

Erik glanced around the room until he found a place where he and Clara could have sex before he picked her up and moved them over to her table.

With one swift motion, he moved everything off of the table and laid her back onto it. Clara stared up at him as he did the same before he entered inside of her. Clara gripped onto the sides of the table and gasped as Erik moved himself in and out of her. She leaned her head back as Erik used each push to go further inside of her. Clara closed her eyes as she felt her own body temperature rise up as she grinded with Erik.

He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as she let out a low moan, comfortable in her position. But Erik didn't want her to get comfortable as he started to pick up his pace, not listening to her painful but yet pleasured moans that now were happening rapidly. His hand travelled around her stomach as she arched her back and placed her hand upon his. He let her hand linger there as he stared down at the blonde woman with nearly her hair all over her face with just her mouth opened.

"Erik…" she shivered all over from his touch.

Erik gripped onto her hips and placed her closer to him, the feeling of her was sending him into overdrive as he could tell that Clara knew what he wanted to do. He swooped down and picked her up and straddled her in the air as Clara gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With just his strength, he moved Clara in and out as she moaned out his name in his ear as he felt himself leading in a climax.

With a couple more powerful thrusts, he was done as together they collapsed onto the floor as Erik held her close to his body. He panted for a moment as Clara went limp on his body, still shivering and convulsing while holding him tight.

Erik slowly let out a long sigh and picked themselves back up off of the floor and went into the bedroom as the fireplace slowly died down on its own.


	9. Changing Feelings

Clara woke up slowly as she breathed in the smell of pine trees before she even opened her eyes. It was the small smell that she loved waking up to each day in Poland. She moved to get up to start running when she noticed a small weight on her waist. She glanced down to see Erik's arm was drawn over her as she slowly turned around to see Erik was sleeping nearly on her pillow. Clara slowly shifted so that she wouldn't disturb him but just by moving to stare at him made Erik stir and slowly opened his eyes and look to her.

"Hi"

"Morning" Erik croaked out as he moved his head slightly back, "Sleep well?"

Clara let out a small giggle as she said, "Like a baby"

Erik smirked as he said, "I almost forgot how fulfilling angry sex was with you"

Clara felt her stomach flop and not in a good way as she nodded, "It's been a long time"

"Not as long as it was for me" Erik told her, "So what are we doing today?"

"We?" Clara repeated.

Erik shrugged, "You always have something to do, doll. You never stay cooped up in a house for a full day. I know you've already got plans laid out"

"I need to go into town to run some errands" Clara rolled her eyes, "Food stuff and what not, I'm thinking about making something special for tonight"

Erik propped himself up as he asked, "Why special?"

"It's nice to make good food every once in awhile" Clara told him, "Unless you feel like eating grits for the remainder of your stay"

"Never again" Erik glared, "Just thinking about the food makes my stomach upset"

Clara giggled, "Then don't test me. Which is why we have to go into town or else that is what we will be eating"

"Then I guess we should get ready then" Erik told her as he stared into her green eyes.

"I guess we should" Clara responded as she realized how close his face was to hers.

He stared into her eyes for a while, almost as if he was lost in them and forgot what they were saying until he said, "I'll get ready first this time"

Clara didn't have time to respond as Erik pulled back the covers and moved to grab some clothes from his bag. She did find it slightly upsetting that Erik has been there for four days now and hasn't moved his belongings into a drawer which she has told him multiple times was for him. Erik glanced over his shoulder to her before disappearing into the bathroom. Clara got up and listened as she noticed it took Erik a few minutes before he finally turned on the shower in the other room. She couldn't help but wonder what Erik was thinking about that made him not immediately go into the shower.

A fleeting hope flickered in the back of her mind as she wondered if Erik was finally seeing Clara in her rose-colored glasses. She couldn't help but think back to his blue eyes staring down at her as if he wanted to tell her something but just simply couldn't. Clara got up and grabbed a few things to wear when she heard the phone ringing in the other room. She glanced back over to the door before grabbing her robe, walking across the room, and picking up the phone.

"Cześć" Clara greeted in Polish.

"Hello" Melanie imitated in an annoying western accent.

Clara rolled her eyes, "You know I hate it whenever you do that. I hate to disappoint you but not everyone sounds like that in America"

"I know" Melanie said as Clara could practically hear her pouting, "So how was the rest of your night with Henrik?"

Clara blinked, "What? Oh, it was … nice. We just talked and then slept"

"Sure you did" Melanie giggled, "I'm sure you did _a lot_ of talking last night. Care to share?"

"No" Clara hissed as she glanced back over to the room, "He's in the other room!"

"So then when?" Melanie asked, "I have a great feeling about this man, Clara. He likes you, I can tell"

"I hope so" Clara said more to herself then to Melanie, "We can do coffee tomorrow if you aren't-"

"I'm free" Melanie interrupted.

Clara couldn't help but smirk as she said, "Of course you are. I have to get off now, we need to run errands soon and I need to get ready. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you definitely will!"

* * *

Clara walked around the market with a basket in hand as she glanced from one side to the other. Her cart was already filled with a few fruits, vegetables and other things she has been in need of throughout her house. She quickly came up to the onions and started to inspect some of the yellow ones before putting a couple in the bag. She turned back around and smiled to a person passing by as she continued on her way through the crowded market. Clara often felt this routine was almost drilled into her the second she came to this country and felt like there was some sort of everlasting time loop on the people around her.

No matter what time she would go, she would bump into the same sort of people looking for nearly the same items. At first, she thought there was something wrong with this town and maybe a mutant was here controlling them but then she realized that this was smalltown life. This was _normal_ life as a human, going about your day and not looking over your shoulder to the people who have seen you burn a blanket at the orphanage the other night. Instead, people smile and greet you and ask about your day… when they know you're not a mutant.

A bang from her cart made Clara jump and snap back into reality as Erik had returned and slammed down a rice bag. He turned and gave her a teasing smile as she glared back at him before turning the cart to get in line. Erik let out a chuckle as he walked in pace with her very easily as he playfully placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What were you thinking of, doll?" Erik asked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get that damn rice" Clara turned and gave him a tight lip look before she said, "Took you long enough"

"I couldn't find it for the life of me" Erik shook his head, "So I had to ask for some help and before you knew it, I was having a conversation. You noticed that a bunch of people are excited to see an American here?"

Clara blinked as if she was surprised, "Oh, so you've noticed! When I first came here they just thought I was a wallflower"

"Clara!" Erik wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she got in line, "I was just having a bit of fun with you, you know I can't resist making you feel scared whenever your head is stuck up in the clouds"

Clara rolled her eyes, "And unfortunately, I forgot about that. People are staring, Erik! Get off"

"And here I thought you wanted me to be affectionate" Erik teased as he stood in line with her.

"What's gotten into you?" Clara just had to ask as she looked up to him.

Erik only smirked and didn't answer at first as he started to pick up some of the groceries and place them on the table. Clara couldn't help but glance around once more as she did noticed some people that she knew were indeed having their eyeful on the mysterious man with the American woman. She couldn't help but notice a group of women around her age were also staring and whispering to themselves about him. She was almost surprised to immediately recognize the look of jealousy in their eyes as they glanced from her to Erik. Erik could've easily turned around and winked at them but this time, he didn't.

Clara took this time to look over Erik, this wasn't like him. Normally, he would be all over the women who deemed him attractive and would flirt with them just as he did with the other woman the other night but this time, he was focusing on Clara. He glanced up to her as Clara raised her eyebrow and leaned into the cart. She waited long enough for his reply and she wanted one now before she blew yet another gasket.

"I guess Poland is growing on me" Erik then turned and gave her the intense look that made her fall for him so long ago as he said, "Either that or it's you"

The response made Clara's mouth nearly slide down as Erik turned, smiled and greeted the Polish woman at the cash register. Erik left her dumbfounded as she tried to think back and wonder if she had just imagined what Erik had said. He quickly paid for the groceries and placed them in the cart and ushered her along.

Clara swallowed as she followed Erik, wondering if he meant what he had just said or if that was a lie. Even if it were a lie, why tell her and lead her on like that?


	10. Fate

Clara wiped her hands as she turned back to her frava in the pot before picking up her homemade sauce and slowly started to pour it in. She glanced up to see Erik was setting up the table just as she emptied out the last of it. She cleared her throat as she picked up one the pot with one hand and the plate of meat in the other.

"Here, let me help you with that" Erik said as he rushed over to pick up the pot from her hand.

"Thanks… " Clara slowly said as she watched him closely as if she could see into his thoughts if she stared hard enough.

"What did you make tonight?" Erik asked as he set down the plate in between two chairs at the table.

"Pan-seared Chicken with Herbs De Provence" Clara said as she couldn't help but sit up a little taller after saying that.

Erik raised his eyebrow, "You learned that from your chef boyfriend too?"

"Nope" Clara answered as she picked up her utensils, "I learned it from a cookbook… the first time around I burned the chicken and had just the frava to eat that night"

"Did you burn it with or without your powers this time?" Erik asked.

"Without" Clara grumbled.

Erik did a side nod as he mumbled, "I won't say anything, just that your food is delicious now"

"Thank you" Clara smiled.

They ate in silence for a little while as Clara enjoyed the comfort of the quiet between them. Clara slowly glanced over to Erik who seemed into his food as she wondered about his attitude lately. She has always wanted him to act with more affection toward her but never really thought that he actually would give her what she wanted. Erik glanced up but Clara quickly dropped her eyes down as she picked up her glass and drank some water.

"Going into town was interesting" Erik started.

Clara scoffed, "Yeah, it's a small town"

"I like it" Erik told her, "It's peaceful here, almost like you're worlds away but also within reach"

"There really isn't a place like this in the States" Clara shrugged, "You chose a great hideout well"

"I knew you would fall in love with it" Erik told her, "I never thought I would"

Erik picked up Clara's empty plate as she watched him go over to the sink and started to clean up. She didn't know really what to do but to get up with her cup of water and make her way over to the TV. She flicked it on as she watched absentmindedly while keeping her ears perked up to Erik behind her. Maybe it was because they were always constantly around other mutants that he didn't feel the need to be affectionate towards her. But why all of a sudden change now?

"Clara?"

"Yes?" Clara snapped awake as she turned and noticed Erik was watching her before he repeated, "I asked if you wanted to have some wine"

"Oh, yes, that would be perfect" Clara nodded.

A moment later, Erik came up to her and handed her a wine glass as he sat down next to her on the couch. He leaned back and draped his arm over the back as Clara had her body moved to face him as she sipped her wine. He glanced down to his drink and slowly twirled it as if contemplating something before taking a sip. Clara turned back to the one english speaking channel out in Poland which she had to add the people were horrible at pronouncing even the simplest of words. Even though she knew Polish, she liked to switch back to this channel where she didn't have to constantly figure out what the person was trying to-

"I forgot about moments like this"

"What?" Clara turned and looked to Erik still glancing down to his wine.

"I forgot about the simplicity of life" Erik swallowed, "And the comforts of home"

Clara remained quiet as she watched in astonishment, Erik also known as Magneto, was actually opening up to her after knowing her for ten years of her life, "The only times I remember being this content was when I was with my mother back in our neighborhood, my father always working but it never mattered because we shared a special bond. My mother was there with breakfast when I woke up, was home whenever I came back from school, and always sang me goodnight as I drifted off into sleep. That's why I felt a connection with you, when I found out about how you woke up in the middle of the night and both of your parents were taken from you I knew it wasn't just chance that brought us together"

Erik glanced over to her, "It was fate"

Clara dropped her eyes down to her lap where her cup of wine was as the fire danced off reflections on the crystal. She felt a rough hand on her soft, small, and delicate ones making her look up to see him still staring at her.

"I've always been on the run" Erik told her, "When I was in the camps, I would avoid Shaw because he was obsessed with my powers. Then when we were released, all I ever have known was to hide and hunt because I felt hatred for the man who ruined my life. Even when I found Charles and the X-men, I never was complete. I wanted to be because Charles was like a brother to me, the first person I could call a friend after all of this tragedy that has happened in my life but I couldn't. It was already drilled into me that we would never be safe even though we were the ones with the abilities and were superior"

"That's why I came here" Erik gripped onto her hand, "That's why I seeked you out; because out of everyone that I have ever met, you were the next person that I felt safe around. I know it may seem difficult to believe considering how all the times I have let you in was when we were in bed together. I knew Charles would try to change me so I didn't stay with him but of all my years of knowing you, you've never once tried to change who I really was"

Clara licked her lips and asked, "What am I to you, Erik?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but then placed one hand on the side of her face and leaned in, catching Clara's breath in her throat as he gently kissed her. She kept her eyes open and saw how easily Erik had closed his eyes as his lips lingered on her own before she closed her own eyes and kissed him back. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized that this kiss was completely different from all of the kisses they have shared. This kiss wasn't telling her that Erik wants to fuck her right now, it was saying that he wanted to kiss her to show how much he truly cared about her. Erik's lips moved away from hers as he still hovered over her lips before Clara slowly opened her eyes.

"You mean more to me than you will ever know" Erik whispered.

"Then why did you keep it hidden for so long?"

"Because I was afraid of letting you in" Erik told her, "Everyone that I have ever loved has been hurt or killed because of me. I didn't want that to ever happen to you"

Clara felt herself dumbfounded again as Erik slowly looked from her eyes back down to her lips before he leaned in once more. This time Clara was ready as she kissed from right away as she melted into his embrace. She found it slightly foreign to her how gentle Erik was to her as she was used to his kisses being so hard that they would hurt her lips from time to time. But this was something that she found that she could get used to very quickly. She just hoped that Erik felt the same way.


	11. Alone

Erik ran a hand through his hair and sighed before looking up to Clara's sleeping body. He placed his fingers on his lips as he watched her sleeping with her blonde hair over her face. His bag was leaning against him as his heart turned into a cold metal that he was used to controlling. Erik didn't want to do this, but he felt like he had no choice. His talk with Clara, letting her in, was his way of telling her that he was leaving.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she finally got all that she had wanted from him, but she didn't. Instead, she was going to wake up nearly furious out of her mind that he had upped and left again. Then, when she has calmed down and time has finally passed, she'll put two and two together that Erik's kind gesture to her was his way of saying good bye.

He just hated doing this to Clara after finally explaining to her how he felt about her.

He picked up his bag and slowly went over to Clara's side, somehow wanting her to wake up and notice that he was going to try and leave. Maybe with her awake, he'll be able to put down his bag and finally settle down with her for good. Erik closed his eyes and sighed, even if he did stay, she would be in more danger after trying to kill the President. They would think that she was his accomplice the second they found out that she too was a mutant.

Erik opened his eyes as he slowly leaned down and kissed Clara on her temple, his lips lingering on her skin more than it should have. He parted and stared down at her face as she didn't even stir from him kissing her as he let out in a small whisper.

"Forgive me, Clara"

* * *

Clara stretched and yawned as her alarm clock went off for a moment before she quickly turned it off. She silently pulled off the blankets as she went to her top drawer and pulled out some running clothes and pulled them on. A smile was still on her lips as she remembered that last night Erik had only wanted to kiss her all night and not have sex with her. It felt like a good change as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and glanced into the mirror only to do a double take behind her. Erik was actually up before her.

"Erik?" she called out.

She turned and went into the living room and noticed that no one was out there or even in the kitchen. Clara turned to the window and peeked out, wondering if he was out attempting to chop some wood again. But no one was there.

"Erik?"

The second Clara went into her bedroom again, her eyes went to where his bag was and that made her stop completely. It was gone, which only meant that so was Erik. Her heart squeezed in her chest as tears brimmed her eyes. She had prepared for this nearly the whole time Erik was here but the second she let her guard down, he left. Just like all those times before.

* * *

"And just like that?" Melanie asked, "No note or anything?"

"Nope" Clara said through her tight throat, "He usually does that"

Melanie leaned back a little as she tried to take this all in. Today was supposed to be a day of giggling and sharing little gesture stories and what they both thought Erik was attempting to do the night at the movies and bar. But instead, Clara had to break the news to Melanie that Erik had left in the still of the night after what was the most memorable moment she had with him.

Melanie glared off into the distance and shook her head, "But that is so random! He clearly likes you, Josef said so himself too! Why would he just randomly leave like that? He not only made the time to tell you how much he felt about you but also planned to hang out with us all"

"Believe me, you're preaching to the choir" Clara shrugged, "But hey! The music festival will be in town soon, at least I won't have to stick to one guy throughout the rest of the night"

Melanie stared at her for a moment longer before she leaned in, "You know it's alright, Clara, I'm your friend. You don't have to hold up that mask for me to think everything is alright. Having Henrik randomly disappear is something that no one saw coming. I know how much you liked him and he liked you so him leaving must be hard for you. It's okay to cry and be… vulnerable sometimes"

"Why should I cry?" Clara asked as she waved at her face, "I'll ruin my makeup and besides, I didn't put it on just for my mascara to fall to my cheeks. I'm fine, Melanie! Life's too short to worry about one man!"

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked slowly, "Do you even still want to go to the festival this weekend?"

"What else am I going to do on a Saturday?" Clara shrugged and winked.

* * *

Clara closed the door to her cabin and leaned up against the door, letting her head bang on it.

She listened in on the sound of nothingness in her cabin and wondered how after all these years that she thought that this was the best place for her. The silence was deafening now that no one was living in there with her. It was so quiet that she was impressed at how she never went psychotic just by constantly being alone.

Her meeting with Melanie had went as expected, her friend was cautious of Clara's usual enthusiastic nature and kept wanting to talk about Erik to her. But no matter what, Clara made it sound like she was alright when really she was dying on the inside. She never knew why, but acting like she didn't have a care in the world often sounded a lot better than opening up to someone and crying out tears and snot to them. Maybe that's just how she learned to deal with things after not having her parents around for so long. Maybe that's how she deals with Erik's wandering behavior after being a victim of it for so many years.

Clara bit her lip and looked around her cabin with fresh eyes.

Her eyes wandered the room before they landed on the fireplace. A glint of hope emerged from her as she immediately walked over there with a fireball in hand.

She let out a sigh as she threw the fire into the pit and let it spread and become alive. Clara sat down as she rubbed her hands on her knees. If Erik wasn't going to tell her where he went off to, than mind as well try and see what holds in his future.

Clara focused her mind's eye on Erik before she gazed into the flames as they came alive and shown her a vision of the future. Erik was walking around in a cabin, looking for something before a woman draped her arms around him as Erik smiled and kissed her tenderly. A little girl came into the room, running before Erik knelt down and picked her up and hugged her in a tight embrace. Clara felt tears run down her eyes as she tore away from the flames, refusing to believe what she just saw.

The flames in the fireplace flickered and danced, almost as if it was trying to catch her attention. She turned back around and noticed a vision of her in it. Clara was gazing up at a mansion before walking in. She walked straight up to a man strolling in a wheelchair as he smiled and nodded to her before reaching out his hand. The Clara in the flames took it and shook it firmly as the man seemed to be speaking to her before Clara made the flames die out.

"You've got to be kidding me" Clara scoffed as she got up and went over to her kitchen.

She knew the second she saw the wheelchair who her future self was talking to; Charles Xavier. Erik's best friend whom, if she could recall correctly, he had abandoned also. She took out the bottle of vodka she kept stored in the back and poured herself a glass. Normally she wouldn't drink it straight but being in the situation that she was in, she honestly didn't think there was anything left that would make her day shittier.

Clara took a drink and then grimaced at the bitter taste of it alone as she stared out into the dark night.

 _What was I doing at Charles' house of all places?_ She thought, _What on earth would make me want to go over to that mansion? If there's one thing I hated most was to have a smart, British telepath trying to get inside my he-_

Clara's thought's slammed to a stop as she thought about what Erik would saying during his time with the CIA. He had mentioned something about Charles using some sort of device that could allow him to locate other mutants.

"Cerebro" Clara remembered, impressed that she recalleded such a ridiculous name after all these years.

 _That's what I was doing at Charles' house! I was going there to find Erik!_ Clara felt hope burst into her as she drank the remainder of her vodka but then grimaced at the strong liquor before she turned back to her room and pulled out her bag.

"Charles is going to help me in finding Erik" Clara mumbled to herself, "He has to, there's no doubt about it… and if he doesn't, I'll set his paralyzed ass on fire"

Clara pulled out a few clothes as she hoped that this journey wouldn't take long, all she wanted was an explanation from Erik as to why he ran. Why does he always run when things are going great between the two of them. Now with the help of Cerebro, she will be able to figure out where he's hiding out.

Clara walked over to the front door and stopped before she turned and looked back to her cabin, hoping that she will soon be back with Erik in tow as she opened up the door, turned off the light, and locking it behind her.


	12. Charles' Mansion

Clara heard behind her the taxi rolling away as she stared up at the mansion, just like how her vision had interpreted it. She clutched her only bag tightly as she looked around the building. She was supposed to go get a room at a hotel in town but couldn't wait that long to know where Erik had run off to. But now that she was here, she wished that she had taken her time in coming to her destination. Just when she thought about knocking to let someone know she was here, a teenager ran around her and up the stairs to open the door and left it open for her.

She swallowed and walked into the front room where students talked amongst each other as they walked past her, not caring about the new individual. Clara had to take everything in for a slight moment as she noticed a few mutants whom you could see the mutations on their skin just walking around normally and without fear. Some mutants were even using their powers in the hall as she noticed a paper airplane was soaring around the room as if it were alive. The paper airplane flew around her head as Clara followed it with her eyes before it flew up to the chandelier.

"Xander, what had we talked about" a voice said gently.

The paper airplane flew down to a boy before he got up from his place on the couch and left. Clara looked over to her left where a man in a wheelchair was wheeling himself over to Clara, the same smile she saw in her vision. A tall man with blue eyes and glasses was walking close behind as he seemed almost awkward as the pair came up to Clara just as the grandfather clock chimed at the top of the hour.

"Hello there, my name is Charles Xavier and this is Hank McCoy" Charles stopped wheeling and reached out to give her a handshake, "What is your name?"

Clara gave him her hand with a firm shake, "Clara, but I'm sure you already knew that"

Charles smiled, "Well, Clara, you know I am a telepath, but just because I can read minds does not mean I like to use it on people all the time"

Clara took this information carefully as she looked up to the tall, lanky man behind him as Hank reached over and shook her hand as well. She placed her hand in her pocket and glanced over to the students passing by.

"Did you have an appointment to see the school?" Hank asked, "Walk-ins are welcome, Charles and I were just finished with our own classes. We can assure you that your child will be-"

"Oh, no! I don't have a kid" Clara quickly looked over and objected to his offer.

Hank looked almost confused but Charles didn't seem too surprised she wasn't here for a tour, "You're here because of Erik Lehnsherr"

"I thought you said you didn't read minds"

"I don't… but when someone has been feeling anxiety about asking of other mutants whereabouts then some thoughts tend to slip through my mind nonetheless" Charles explained before he nodded his chin behind her, "Let's talk in my office"

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Clara asked, impatiently.

"I'm saying, Clara, that Erik doesn't seem to be in any kind of danger" Charles explained, "If he was, I would've used Cerebro to locate him within a heartbeat but considering how you just explained to me that he occasionally does this then that just suggests that he…"

"He's done using you" Hank finished.

Clara turned and glared at the man sitting next to her before he stiffened up and looked straight ahead. Charles couldn't help but smile before he turned back to Clara, "I'm sorry, but it just seems that he wants time alone. I know how frustrating it is to be on the other end of such behavior, believe me, but running after Erik will only make him find ways to leave you behind once more"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" Clara bit her lip, "I'll just-"

"Why don't you stay the night?" Charles asked.

"What?!" both she and Hank let out.

"Well, yes, stay the night" Charles waved to her bag, "I noticed that you still have your bag with the airplane tag on it meaning that you didn't go and check into a room just yet so why not stay here? There's plenty of room and we just opened into our first semester here. You can stay until you book a flight back home"

Clara scoffed as she said, "No, thanks. I can stay by myself-"

"It's not about staying by yourself, Clara" Charles told her, "It's about staying around other mutants and getting a feel of this place. No one hasn't come here looking to tour, ask for a job, or ask about this place so I feel like I could use some of your constructive criticism if you don't mind"

Clara rubbed her lips together as she thought about this. She did just leave abruptly in Poland and that ticket nearly made her eyes water when she saw the price. She didn't get a hotel and so far, Charles only mentioned staying and not paying for hospitality. Maybe she could use a break and see what these kids were up to. Clara sighed and just simply nodded her head in agreement to Erik's best friend.

Charles smiled and said, "Excellent! Hank will show you to a spare room"

* * *

A knock came at Charles' door while he was busy grading the papers from his students test that he had given out.

"Hank, how many times do I have to tell you to not knock and just come in" Charles called out.

The door opened as Hank came in and sat in the chair he was in just an hour ago, "What's your play here, Charles?"

"What play?" Charles glanced up to his friend.

"With Clara" Hank asked, "You let someone that Erik has brought up as his protegee into this house. Aren't you worried about what damage she might do here?"

Charles let a small smirk escape his lips, "On the contrary, my friend, I hope she stays. When I listened to her story, she seems to want to be by Erik's side even when he disappears from her like he has now. Erik was the first mutant she discovered and that bond made her not want to part from him. She's never really known this but being with other mutants makes her feel content and a sense of acceptance overwhelms her. Do you know what I found out about her when I read her mind?"

"What?" Hank asked, intrigued.

"Her parents were taken away from her by mutant hating police" Charles scoffed, "They weren't even supposed to be there in the first place, the crime was simply an undercover job. She grew up in an orphanage where people made fun of her instead of accepted who she was. When she first entered this place, I could sense she was going to remember the feelings of being in the orphanage but when she saw other mutants walking around, unafraid and using their powers, she calmed down"

Hank responded, "What if Erik poured in his hate while he was with her?"

Charles thought for a moment at this time he didn't use his powers to seek out the answers as he glanced back to the empty seat in front of his desk, "No, she doesn't have any of that"

"How do you know?"

"Because Erik could only have that much hate to fuel him, Clara has a sense of belonging and wanting to be accepted"

"Okay, so if she's "accepted" here, what will she do?" Hank asked, "Are we going to be a boarding house on top of a school too?"

"No, of course not" Charles chuckled, "I feel like Clara already has something up her sleeve to make herself useful here"

* * *

Clara turned the corner as she kept her pace in running along the gates of the mansion. Her mouth was shaped into an O as she kept her distance and ran an even pace. It felt almost forever since she's ran even though it was three days ago. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a root sticking out of the grass as she tripped and fell into the grass. She got up and moaned as she spit out a couple of blades, already the taste of grass filling up her taste buds.

A raised voice to her right made Clara turn her head as she noticed a big teenager grabbing a younger kid's backpack and pushing him down to the ground. The bully laughed as he waved over his hands and taunted him. Clara looked around and noticed that there were no teachers out there to witness this, making her moan as she picked herself up off the ground and walk over to the kids.

The bully unzipped the backpack and was about to stuff his hand into the bag when Clara snatched the bag out of his hand.

"Hey! What the-"

Clara turned to the little kid on the ground as she raised out her hand and helped him up, "Here you go, kid"

"Thanks" he said timidly.

"Who are you?" the bully asked.

Clara turned to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Someone who just saved this kids ass and homework from you. Who do you think you are?"

The bully didn't seem to have an answer as he glanced down to his shoes and kicked at the grass.

"We are all the same here" Clara lectured him, "We're mutants, outcasts to the world around us. We should be family here, not bullies. Instead of ripping apart his homework why not try and help him with it? There's a lot of people out in the world that don't understand us already, don't make the mistake of turning on your own kind"

The kid looked over to the younger one then mumbled, "Sorry"

"Thank you, Miss Clara" Clara turned around to see Charles on the grass with Hank behind him once more as he said, "We'll discuss Ryan's punishment in my office. Come along"

The kid nodded glumly before he turned and walked away with Charles and Hank leading him to the mansion. A hand gripped onto Clara's as she turned to the younger kid who smiled up to her.

"Thank you, Miss Clara" he said before he turned and ran off the other way.

Clara only mumbled, "No problem, kid"


	13. New Leaf

Clara rolled her palms around and around as little sparks of ember went through her hands. It was late in the night and the sound of the house all around sounded completely different from when she first came in. The grandfather clock, with which she didn't realize was there until it chimed, seemed to be the loudest thing on this floor as it paired naturally with the rain pouring outside. She still felt jet lagged so while everyone was asleep, she was wide awake. In fact, she noticed that she probably has been awake for more than 24 hours now.

With a sigh, she waved out her hands as the fire slowly drifted off over to the fireplace. It circled and came alive even though there were no logs inside. She placed her hands over her mouth as she slowly breathed through them and looked to the flames. A wall seemed to be in between her and her precognitive ability.

She found out that for the first time, she was actually afraid of knowing what the future held for her. Clara preferred to never look into her own future when it came to her visions, mostly because she didn't want to be told what to do. Even if it's her own mind simply telling her what's ahead.

Clara had wanted to look into the flames to see Erik's future though, but after seeing him with that family that could be his own, she felt torn in two. She didn't want to see who that woman was and see Erik happily in love with someone beside her.

Clara shook her head just as she heard someone enter the room.

"Was I thinking too loud again?" Clara asked, already knowing who it was.

Charles rolled into view as he placed his hands on his lap, "Not as loudly as when you first approached. Still, I couldn't help but notice that you were in peril"

"Isn't everybody when they're involved with Erik?" Clara smirked.

Charles gave off a faint smile, "Only you and I both know the extent of that"

They both became quiet for a moment before Charles turned to the flames and said, "Your gift is quite marvelous, you can control fire but also see the future within it and heal yourself with your own flames"

"You peeked into my mind again, didn't you?" Clara asked even though she wasn't truly surprised.

Charles turned back to her, "I let in someone who's been close to Erik during his darkest times to be around my students; I had to see if you truly were here for help or for danger"

"You love them" Clara looked over to him, "Your students"

"Every single one of them, almost like they're my own" Charles said as if he was actually the proud father of everyone in this building.

Clara slowly nodded as she glanced back to the flames in front of her. Even though she was no psychic, she could sense Charles' love for his students, even the ones who seem to be causing trouble. Erik had tried to do something like this of his own but he never really got the hang of teaching anyone to control their abilities. Instead, he told everyone to simply embrace them and let them control you every once in awhile. That's what he always did for his type of ability.

Just by thinking of Erik gave her a sinking feeling as she ran her hands around her chest and leaned forward. She still hasn't forgiven herself for allowing him to waltz into her life and take over everything she owned. The sad thing was, Clara knew that Erik only wanted her physically but never did she think that he would fool her on their last night. What was the point of it all?

Clara swallowed and looked into the flames, she made them whirl around and dance like she used to when she was a small child. Charles glanced over and watched her show, not interrupting her thoughts. She was actually glad that he didn't, she wasn't ready to pick up their talk about Erik once more.

She glanced down to her hands as the fire died down in the fireplace. The silence now seemed deafening as she glanced over to Charles who seemed to take this as a hint to change the subject.

"So have you seen the grounds, yet?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I did" Clara told him.

"And what did you think? Is there anything that you would want to let me know?"

Clara stretched out her back as she said, "Besides the bully incident that happened outside, your kids are pretty riled up. I've noticed that you don't like it when they run in the halls"

"Yes, well to them it's a school but to me it's still my home" Charles explained, "We had some things moved out but others I preferred to keep around. That's why I fear the students will knock over something valuable and precious to me"

Clara raised her eyebrow, "And yet they still choose to run around. Charles, these kids are all pent up in bottled energy and have no way of releasing it. You said so yourself that mutants have more energy than humans so why isn't there a way for them to ease off their stamina?"

"What like Physical Education?" Charles questioned, "You know that if you bring that up to anyone they believe it's a slap in the face saying that PE isn't a real school subject"

Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes at that notion. Sure, anyone can tell kids to run a lap but do they know how long they should go if they've only just begun exercising? Clara has been doing different kinds of physical exercises her whole life but only to challenge herself even more. Melanie had once come to her for help in training to run for a marathon in their town. It was something that Clara actually took pride in when she was one of the first 100 people to pass the line.

Clara pinched her lip as she got up and walked over to the fireplace, almost as if she was consulting her friend. Charles was right, no one really likes to be placed as a Physical Education teacher because of not doing any homework. But it wasn't about doing any homework or having studies to do, it was about letting the children know they could come outside and release some pent up frustrations that they've been keeping in all this time. Judging by what she's seen around the house, the young students could learn to get along with teamwork sports.

She turned and was just about to scan the room when she noticed that Charles was staring at her. She then noticed that within his eyes that she would come to this sort of conclusion. Clara folded her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"You knew I would volunteer myself, didn't you?" Clara asked.

Charles shrugged, "I didn't want to destroy this moment for you but I kind of figured it out. Of course, if I had told you to be a new teacher here, you would've immediately told me no"

"Yeah, you're right" Clara scoffed, "But I don't know if I could do it. I've never taught a bunch of kids and know how to make them behave"

Charles smiled, "But you already did, remember? Back on the grass you told my most rebellious student to stop picking on people smaller than himself. Sure, it was a bit harsh but no one has dared to tell him the cold truth until you came along. He actually listened to someone who got into his face and told him like it is"

"So you want me to be a bootcamp coach?" Clara teased.

"Not precisely" Charles told her, "Give them activities to get their minds off of their homework, studies, and homesickness. Have them work together and know how to test their limits, you of all people should know what it is like to overcome challenges. Why not make this a new challenge for you?"

"Teaching?" Clara sighed as she looked out to the dark hallway, "For how long?"

Charles thought for a moment before he said, "As long as you would like, I will tell you the same thing that I told Erik; the door is always open for you to come and go as you please"

Clara rubbed her lips together once more as she turned back to the flames. She did like the idea of this place being a sanctuary for the kids. She also would love to be able to see children get along instead of fighting with each other. Maybe staying at the mansion wouldn't be so bad afterall? It would beat waiting around for Erik to show up at her cabin like she did for so many years.

The thought of staying also made her not want to as she remembered Melanie, Josef, and all of her friends back in Poland. She never gave a proper goodbye to Melanie and only told her friend's father that she was going to be away for a while. Now she will have to make the difficult decision of **not** coming back home. She swallowed as she turned back to Charles who waited patiently for her answer.

"I'll do it"

Charles smiled, "Excellent! Welcome to the School of Gifted Youngsters, Miss Clara. Unless, you want to be named something else"

Clara shook her head, "I like the sound of Miss Clara"

Charles nodded and raised out his hand where Clara gave him a firm handshake, "We are already halfway through the first semester so you can take that time to strategize what you want to do for next semester and gives me time to assemble your class into the students schedules"

"I was hoping you would let me start sooner than that" Clara told him, "Maybe just offer a taste of my class as an afterschool program to whomever is interested. Unless you want to pick up broken vases off the floor again"

"I prefer we try it your way then" Charles nodded, "What would you teach the students?"

Clara sighed as she felt a light bulb go off in her mind, "I don't know! There are so many activites to do when you're so young and youthful. There's rock climbing, horseback riding, and maybe even some stunt war games we can-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Charles blinked as he almost looked like he would pass out in his chair, "Aren't those a bit extreme? Maybe you should try football or simple jogging for starters. Not- not rock climbing where students can break bones and such"

Clara rolled her eyes as she said, "Fine, we'll do something small and elementary like capture the flag or something like that"

Charles brightened up as he nodded, "Good, elementary is good. How are you going to have the kids do this after school program?"

* * *

The next morning, a bunch of students seemed to be around the front room more than usual as Hank made his way downstairs. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced up to see where all these students were on their way to. He immediately noticed Clara at the front with a clipboard in hand as she jotted down a student's name before she went on to the next person in line. Hank reached the bottom stair where Charles was watching from afar as well. He glanced up to his friend and gave him a good morning nod as he told him.

"What did I tell you, Hank? Clara has found a way to make herself useful"

Hank glanced down to Charles, "What is she doing?"

Charles pointed to the blonde woman, "That woman is our new PE teacher and these are the students who want to join her after school program"

Hank blinked in surprise, "All of these kids are signing up for after school activities? When I was in school, I hated PE"

"Well, no offense, my friend, but you were never the type to want to play games like these kids do" Charles chuckled, "I was so into teaching them to control their powers and keep up with their school work that I completely forgot the simplest of things"

"Like what?"

"Having them all get along" Charles told him, "Clara wants to make teamsports and hope that that will ease up the constant bullying and accidents of furniture breaking"

"As long as I don't have to clean up anymore ancient, broken vases then by all means, let her tire out these energizer bunnies" Hank joked as both he and Charles shared a laugh.

Clara nodded as she turned to the brunette teenager smiling eagerly at her, "I will see you Friday after school in the back field, Scarlett"

The teenager nodded and quickly moved off to the cafeteria as the bully from the other day came up to her, almost as if he didn't want to before he mumbled, "Does my actions from yesterday make me not good enough to be in your program?"

"Ryan, is it?"Clara asked, he didn't look at her but just nodded his head as she said, "Everyone here is good enough to be in my program as long as you find a way to do your homework, studies, and for you finish up your duties as punishment in time. Feel like you're up for the challenge?"

Ryan glanced up as Clara realized his eyes were like ram eyes as he eagerly nodded, "Yes, I can!

Clara smiled to him as she went down her list, "Then let's start with signing you up"


	14. Battleships Soundtrack

_**Battleships- Daughtry**_

 _ **Outside- Staind**_

 _ **Pray for You- Sara Evans**_

 _ **Soldier- Gavin DeGraw**_

 _ **Silhouette- Jordin Sparks**_

 _ **My Wish- Rascal Flatts**_

 _ **3 AM- Matchbox Twenty**_

 _ **Start of Something Good- Daughtry**_

 _ **It's Been a While- Staind**_

 _ **Wrong Way- Creed**_

 _ **What You Are- Audioslave**_

 _ **Name- The Goo Goo Dolls**_

 _ **Wanna hear the soundtrack?**_ _Go to my bio and there will be a link to my 8tracks account where you'll be able to hear the album!_


End file.
